Warning Bellz¿?¡
by Rockitgirl24
Summary: In the concrete jungle  New York-U.S.A . There are two girls Name Kapren ,and Keysley, but both live very different lives. So  what can make these two very different girls. So similar? Hopefully we can find out because the warning Bellz are ringing
1. Chapter 1

**The morning of Every nights tragedy**

Kapren's P.O.V

The screams, the tears...The blood. I saw it all with horror printed on my face. I wailed with their screams, I weeped with those tears, and I could feel their as the red liquid runs out their cuts. I did all these things because I could do all ,but help. Why? Because Me,myself is the who cause these deaths.

~ I am the one who always sins.~

I open my eyes and tears quickly rushes out. I slowly sat up on my bed, putting my hand to my head. The tears were dropping on Glen's arm. "Uhhggrr..." Glen moan as he peeks his eyes open. They grew larger

when he saw me. "Oh , you're back,...why are you crying?" I shook head, and wiped my eyes. Glen stares at me. "Love,...Tell me what happened this time?" I shook my head , trying not to remember. The tears began to flow harder."N-n-n-no..." I stuttered. Glen sat taking his arm off of my stomach. I glanced at Glen as he got out of the bed. I blushed while wiping my eyes. Glen turns his head and smirks. "Getting a good view?" He asks as he walks out the bedroom. I looked down at myself noticing that my shirt and bra was gone,and most of my chest had kiss-marks. I blushed harder knowing what happened after I came back. "Kapren." I look up to Glen. "Yea?" Glen was already dress for school. He rises his eyebrow at me. "Are you going to get ready or just zone out?" I shook my head to get some feeling back to my face and got out of bed. As I walked by Glen he grabs my arm and pulls me into his chest. "I'll be waiting in the car." He breathes in my ear. I nod and tried to walk away, but Glen did not let go. He kept his head on my shoulder, his nose resting on the side of my neck. "I know I has allot after you came back, but...you just smell so delicious." I look down waiting for Glen to let go. "Oh,I'm sorry Kapren." Glen says letting me go. When he did I walk into the bathroom and closed the door. I turn on the shower and walk to the mirror to look at myself. I froze right on the spot. Surprise at that thing that was staring back

.Myself is half-way gone by the look of my eyes. Myself is half-way free...


	2. Chapter 2

~ Keysley P.O.V~

"Keys wake up! You don't want to be late for ya new school!" My mom yells. I growled putting my pillow over my head. 'No Dammit!'I thought. 'I thought this was a dream!'I soon heard the door burst open and footsteps walking over to my bed. "Keysley, I know I just told you to get up!" I just layed on my bed, trying to become invisible. "Keysley GET UP!." 'Damn...it didn't work.' "Keysley get-." "Okay! Okay!" I yell in a muffled voice. "Okay? Get the crap up!" Mom snatches my pillow from my head. Soon the back of my head felt cold air. "And I'll also take this!" She then took my warm covers away and so my legs also becomes surrounded by chilled air. "Now get ready for school!" After a few stomps the door slams and I pick my head up, then growl again. After that I finally got up ,and pick something out to wear. I was too tried to notice what it was. Then I went to the bathroom and started to brush my teeth. After that I a little bit more awake. I walked downstairs to see my mom reading the newspaper. I walk over to the espresso machine, and poured me a cup. Mom looks over and smiles. "Oh! You're wearing one of your father's latest designs." I looked down at my shirt. I couldn't really descried how it looks expect that it had my two favorite colors. Yellow , and red. "Really, didn't notice." I said nonchalantly. My father's a famous fashion clothes designer's and always sends me his clothes that he makes. Why send? Well, him and my mom got a divorced. He was always gone, saying that he needed to be in places that inspires him to design his new clothes. Also my mom saw him in action cheating on her with some young model. So mom got fed up, divorced his butt and I didn't disagree. Since he wasn't always around I didn't really knew him and when he betrayed mom ,and I. It did not make me love him any better. I sit down at the table with mom ,looking around our new huge condo. Mom notices and puts the papers down. "So you starting to like the new place?" I look to mom then around the place again, taking a sip of my drink. "I don't know yet. We only been living here since the beginning of summer." My mom shrugs her shoulders. "So? Isn't that enough time to get use to a place?"I shook my head while drinking my espresso. When I was done I quickly put it down."Nope not yet! You know it's only been two months." I look over at mom and smile. "I need at least four." Mom turns her head in the direction of the digital kitchen clock. "7:49...Don't you need to be at school around 8?" My mom ask. My eyes widened. "Oh shi-." I stopped in mid-sentence looking at my glaring mom. "Shizz..." I finished. Mom rolls her eyes and went back to the papers. I ran upstairs to my room quickly grabbing my book-bag, a small yellow purse and the keys to my Bentley Mulsanne(2011). I run down stairs giving a really quick goodbye to mom and out the door down allot of stairs, going through a double-doors to get to the share garages. I found my car, quickly got in and off I go to my new school as a junior. I'll pray that there'll be no suckie cafeteria food ,and drama. The one thing I really can live without.


End file.
